A tag reader device may scan a tag, such as a barcode tag, a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, a Bluetooth tag, and/or the like, to obtain information represented by the tag. The information represented by the tag may include information associated with an asset, information associated with a user, information that is used to verify authorization to access an object and/or a particular place, and/or the like.